Bloody Sakura
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sebuah rumor sedang beredar dikalangan anak sekolahan KHIS, tentang sebuah kasus pembunuhan dengan tersangka sesosok wanita yang bisa keluar dari cermin. Sasuke mencoba membuktikannya kebenaran yang terjadi tapi ia malah dihadapakan dengan dua piihan sulit jawaban yang benar atau kematian yang akan menjemputnya.../Special for Savers Contes: Banjir TomatCeri IV/


Sepanjang kakinya melangkah melewati koridor sekolah banyak sekali para murid yang berbisik-bisik tentang insiden yang baru-baru saja terjadi. Laki-laki berambut raven itu tetap berjalan dengan santai mengabaikan teriakan para _fans girls_-nya yang terus saja meneriaki namanya setiap saat tapi di dalam pikiranya berkecamuk sebuah pertanyaan _"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"._

"**Bloody Sakura"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chinatsu Arakawa™**_

_**Present**_

"_**Bloody Sakura**__**"**_

_**©2014**_

_**Special For Event BTC IV**_

_**Warming (!) : M For Bloody Scene,**_

_**Urban Legend, OOC, Typo (s), AU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Do Not Ever Play With Mirror or You Will Die**_

"Pagi _teme_" Sapa laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik yang baru datang. Dan segera mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke.

'_Hn'_ Balas Sasuke singkat. "Tumben kau datang pagi _dobe_"

"Kau ini, aku ingin juga sekali datang pagi _teme_. Memang kau saja yang bisa datang pagi" Oceh Naruto. "Oh ya _teme _apa kau sudah mendengar gosip" Naruto memelankan lalu mendekatkan suaranya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku mendengar berita murahan seperti itu _dobe_. Jika kau tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih untuk dibicarakan lebih baik kau diam aja Naruto" Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis.

Sedangkan Naruto mendesah pelan, kebiasaan sahabatnya muncul kembali－suka memotong pembicaraan－ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Ini bukan sekedar gosip murahan belaka Sasuke. Apa kau tidak heran melihat para murid berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sedikit mengusik pikiran Sasuke. Tentu saja ia sedikit heran tidak biasanya para murid akan berbisik-bisik sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu, dan dari dalam dirinya sudah muncul berbagai pertanyaan.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini juga penasaran tapi dapat ditahan dengan wajah datarnya itu "Baru-baru ini terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan, korbannya adalah Uzumaki Karin dan Shion dari kelas sebelah dan pelakunya－" Naruto sengaja menggantung perkataannya ia sangat senang melihat wajah Sasuke penasaran.

"－Pelakunya siapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang rupanya mulai penasaran akan lanjutan gosip ini.

"_Bloody Sakura"_

Hening

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia sangat mengenal tentang kisah _Bloody Sakura_. Tentu saja itu sebuah _urban legend_ disetiap negara termasuk jepang sendiri. Banyak sumber mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal didepan cermin, beberapa juga mengatakan kalau ia meninggal dibunuh dengan kejam oleh kekasihnya dan beberapa mengganggap bahwa ia adalah penyihir. Dan arwahnya terperangkap dalam cermin.

"Kau pasti bercanda Naruto. Mana mungkin hantu bisa keluar dari cermin dan melakukan hal seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya dan kembali membaca komik yang ia letakan dibawah laci mejanya

"Itu benar Sasuke, sungguh aku tidak berbohong" Tukas Naruto cepat "Jika kau ingin bukti yang akurat kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuktikannya Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau takut U.C.H.I.H.A" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada penekanan pada nama Sasuke. Dan langsung menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Cih, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengenal kata takut _dobe_. Aku terima tantanganmu tapi kau harus ikut bersama denganku juga" Jawab Sasuke dengan mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan miliknya. "Apa takut _dobe, huh?_"

Setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung turun mulus melewati pelipis Naruto, badannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia paling takut dengan yang namanya _'hantu'_ tapi untuk menjaga harga dirinya didepan sahabat angkuh-nya ini maka ia juga harus rela pasang badan "Tidak. Namikaze Naruto tak pernah mengenal rasa takut" Ucap Naruto dengan lantang dengan berat hati Naruto menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

Seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajah tampang sang pangeran sekolah "Baiklah kau datang kerumahku sore dan membawa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan"

"Hufftt baiklah..." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

_**...~||*||~...**_

_TOK TOK_

Seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning jabrik sedang berdiri dengan gugup didepan dua pintu kayu besar yang terdapat banyak ukiran, sambil menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu oleh sang tuan rumah. Ia mengecek kembali isi dari tas hitam yang sedang dibawanya _"Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap"_ Batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang menatap Naruto kaget "Wah ada Naruto.., apa kau ingin bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah iya _baa-san_. Boleh aku masuk" Jawab Naruto.

"Hm tentu silahkan. Sasuke sedang ada didalam kamarnya, kau bisa langsung menemuinya" Mikoto langsung membuka salah satu pintu dan langsung menyuruh Naruto masuk.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menuju lantai atas dan segera ia mencari kamar Sasuke. Dan ketemu, kamarnya berada diujung ruangan.

_BRAAAKKK_

"Teme aku sudah datang" Seru Naruto yang langsung membuka kamar Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat sang pemilik kamar jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, baru saja ia ingin memenangkan game di layar laptop miliknya dan harus menerima kekalahan telak akibat terkejut dengan sifat bodoh sahabatnya tersebut "Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kau sama saja dengan Itachi, _dobe_"

"Hehehe... Maaf _teme_. Aku sangat bersemangat"

Setelah dapat mengendalikan emosinya Sasuke bertanya kembali pada Naruto "Jadi kau membawa yang diperlukan?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan dua buah lilin batangan raksasa dan sebuah korek api dari tas hitam yang dibawa dibahunya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu cara memanggilnya Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke denga raut wajah bingung. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya _'Memang harus ada cara untuk memanggilnya'_ Pikirnya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Naruto mendesah pelan terkadang sahabat _emo_-nya ini bisa juga terlalu polos dengan berat hati Naruto melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan "Pertama kau harus pergi ke kamar mandi－" "Untuk apa aku pergi kekamar mandi bodoh, disini juga bisa" Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau ini jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku Sasuke. Kau harus melakukannya dikamar mandi itu sudah aturannya dan berdiri tepat didepan kaca yang besar, lalu hidupkan lilin ini setelah kau menghidupkan kedua lilin ini langsung matikan lampu kamar mandi. Nyalakan air keran lalu sebut nama _'Bloody Sakura'_ sebanyak tiga kali. Terus tutup kedua matamu jika dia belum menampakan dirinya, kau bisa menggunakan cara terakhir berputar seperti lingkaran sebanyak tiga kali dan bisa kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi" Ucap Naruto pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya, apa yang dilakukannya dobe" Tanya Sasuke mulai penasaran atas penjelasan Naruto.

"Ada yang bilang ia akan memberikanmu tiga buah pertanyaan, kau harus menjawab dengan benar Sasuke jika tidak－"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya "Jika tidak apa yang terjadi dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Jika kau salah menjawab satu atau dua pertanyaan ia akan mencakarmu dan jika kau salah menjawab ketiga pertanyaan darinya kau akan mati Sasuke" Ucap Naruto pelan dan langsung menundukan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kau tak usah melanjutkannya Sasuke"

"_Tch,_ kau ini. Aku tidak akan mati dengan semudah itu _dobe_. Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi yang kuat.

"Jika kau sudah siap, kita bisa mulai sekarang _teme_" Jawab Naruto mantap. "Ini lilin dan korek apimu. Semoga berhasil aku akan selalu berdo'a untukmu agar kau selamat" Lanjut Naruto sambil menyerahkan dua buah lilin besar dan sebuah korek api pada Sasuke.

"Aku ini belum mati _dobe_" Sasuke langsung mengambil lilin dan korek api itu dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi miliknya dan menutup pintunya. Langsung saja ia melakukan yang diintruksikan sebelumnya oleh Naruto dengan cepat.

Sasuke POV

Pertama berdiri didepan kaca, selanjutnya hidupkan lilin lalu matikan lampu kamar mandi. Nyalakan air keran lalu sebut nama _'Bloody Sakura'_ sebanyak tiga kali. Seperti yang disebutkan dobe sebelumnya.

'_Bloody Sakura'_

'_Bloody Sakura'_

'_Bloody Sakura'_

Lalu yang terakhir tutup kedua mataku.

Sasuke POV END

Selama Sasuke menutup mata tidak ada yang terjadi, yang ada hanya derasnya air keran yang mengalir di dalam wastafel. Karena sudah menutup matanya selama hampir 30 menit, Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Yang terlihat di kaca hanya pantulan dirinya seorang.

"Heh.. Sudah kuduga ini hanya akal-akalan Naruto saja. Mana ada hantu bisa keluar dari kaca" Batin Sasuke meremehkan dengan santai Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh kenop pintu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dan berhasil membuatnya membeku sebentar.

"Apa kau yang memanggilku tuan"

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memutar badannya untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar mandi itu kecuali dirinya sendiri dengan _backsound_ air keran yang belum dimatikannya tadi.

"Dimana kau" Seru Sasuke berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Aku disini tuan, tepat berada dihadapanmu," Jawab suara itu dengan nada manis.

Dengan mengandalkan indra pendengarnya Sasuke mengikuti suara tersebut dan ia tepat berhenti di depan kaca kamar mandi miliknya. Ia melihat seorang－sesosok－perempuan bersurai pink panjang yang digulung keatas menyisakan anak-anak rambut miliknya berpakaian _Ghotic Victoria_ lama berwarna hitam dengan renda merah dipinggiran bajunya "Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang memanggilku tuan. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, orang-orang sering memanggilku dengan nama _'Bloody Sakura' _" Perempuan itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggun tapi di akhir kalimatnya ia menunjukan sebuah seringai mengerikan "Jadi siapa nama anda tuan－"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun pada perempuan yang berada dihadapnnya, bisa saja perempuan itu mengambil nyawa Sasuke dengan mudah.

Perempuan itu menatap tajam Sasuke tak lama sebuah seringai kejam tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang putih "_Uchiha huh...?_ Ini menarik aku akan memberikanmu tiga buah pertanyaan kau harus menjawabnya jika tidak－" Perlahan-lahan kulit perempuan itu yang awalnya sangat mulus tanpa luka sedikit pun berubah. Kulitnya mulai terkelupas menyisakan daging yang berwarna putih dan beberapa tulang yang menyembul keluar dari tempatnya serta wajahnya yang mempunyai banyak bekas luka baru dan lama yang melintang dan darah yang terus menetes melewati permukaan kulitnya yag sudah rusak parah tersebut. Kuku tangannya yang awalnya pendek berubah panjang dan berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berubah acak-acakan serta gaun yang dipakainya robek disana-sini dan matanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan perempuan itu bergidik ngeri. Apa lagi wajahnya yang sangat rusak parah membuat siapa saja takut untuk menatapnya _"Jadi ini'kah sosok asli dari Bloody Sakura. Sungguh mengerikan"_ Batin Sasuke.

"_Saa... _Uchiha_-san_. Pertanyaan pertama, kau tahu kira-kira berapa umurku" Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada serak senyuman mengerikan masih menghiasi wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

Sasuke mulai berfikir keras, apa yang harus dijawabnya jika ia salah menjawab maka nyawanya yang akan jadi taruhannya. Dengan menarik napas secara perlahan Sasuke mulai menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu "Aku _tafsir_ umurmu sekarang adalah 170 tahun. Apa aku benar nona" Ucap Sasuke dengan berani.

Sedangkan perempuan itu tertawa lepas seakan baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon komedi yang disajikan para pelawak "Maaf Uchiha-san kau salah. Kau tahu'kan jika ada orang yang salah maka kita harus menghukumnya, agar ia menyadari kesalahannya. Dan hal ini berlaku juga padamu Uchiha_-san_" Perempuan itu melirik seluruh tubuh Sasuke "Ah sepertinya tubuhmu terawat dengan baik, bagaimana jika aku membantu merawatnya juga"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam cermin yang berada di hadapan Sasuke, langsung saja tangan itu mencakar seluruh tubuh Sasuke sehingga bekas cakaran itu banyak mengeluarkan darah yang terus menetes meunuju lantai kamar mandi.

SRAAKKKK

"Argh.." Jerit Sasuke. Langsung saja ia memegang perutnya yang terkena cakaran itu untuk mengurangi darah yang mengucur deras diantara kulit _epidermis_-nya yang terkoyak oleh kuku-kuku panjang itu.

"Pertanyaan kedua, untuk apa kau memanggilku" Perempuan itu menatap tajam Sasuke dengan matanya yang berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Ak-aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau itu benar ada dan apa kau yang menyerang Karin dan Shion kemarin" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu dengan ketus dan pandangan tajam tapi sedikit berkunang-kunang akibat mulai kekurangan darah.

"_Ara...Ara _berani sekali kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Untuk kalangan manusia kau cukup berani juga Sasuke_-kun._ Ah maksudmu manusia yang berambut merah berkacamata dan temannya yang berambut pirang itu, jika aku menjawab iya. Apa kau akan marah, jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka adalah pacarmu" Perempuan itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengejek.

"_Tch,_ itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku dan salah satu dari mereka juga bukan pacarku. Tapi apa alasanmu membunuh mereka berdua" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka sangat menggangguku jadi aku menutup mulut mereka berdua selamanya. Bukankah bagus jika seperti itu, Sasuke_-kun_" Jawab Perempuan itu dengan nada manja "Untuk pertanyaan kedua aku rasa kau lolos Sasuke_-kun,_ selamat. Tapi untuk pertanyaan ketiga apa kau dapat lolos juga, _huh_" Perempuan itu mulai kembali pada kepribadiannya dengan seringai psikopat di wajahnya.

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya "_Saa... _Pertanyaan terakhir S.A.S.U.K.E_-kun_. Jika kau benar aku akan membiarkanmu hidup tapi jika kau salah kau harus menuruti perintahku " Ucap perempuan itu dengan menekankan nama Sasuke.

"Sebutkan tanggal kematianku"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, hey ia saja belum lahir lagi pula sejarah tentang _Bloody Sakura_ sudah tidak ada sedikitpun. Bagaimana ia dapat menjawab dengan benar?

Sasuke mengambil napas perlahan "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan menjawab sebisaku"

Perempuan itu menyunggingkan seringai sadis miliknya, "_Saa..._ Silahkan Sasuke_-kun_. Tapi kau tahu'kan bahwa jika kau keluar dari sini pun tak akan selamat karena kau harus benar menjawab pertanyaanku"

"26 Agustus" Jawab Sasuke langsung

"_Ara...Ara_, kau salah Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke memadang perempuan itu dengan sinis, 'Sudah kuduga' Batinnya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Karena kau spesial bagiku. Jadi kau harus ikut bersamaku, disini" Perempuan itu mulai mengeluarkan tangannya dari cermin berusaha menarik Sasuke.

"Jika aku menolak bagaimana" Sasuke menepis tangan itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu dengan acuh.

"KAU.. BERANINYA" Perempuan itu menggeram kesal "Tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar dari tempat ini, dasar manusia sombong"

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menarik kenop pintu kamar mandi miliknya, tiba-tiba pintu itu mulai retak dan dari retakan tersebut muncul tetesan darah yang awalnya sedikit secara tiba-tiba mengucur deras hingga mengotori wajah dan badannya.

Sasuke langsung membalikan badannya "Biarkan aku keluar iblis sialan"

"Tidak akan pernah" Suara perempuan itu berubah menjadi lebih berat ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang rusak, luka bakar hampir diseluruh wajahnya serta kulit yang mengelupas dan menampakan daging yang berwarna merah, matanya yang awalnya berwarna _emerlard_ berganti berwarna merah menyala, kukunya tumbuh memanjang dan berwarna hitam ditambah rambutnya yang awalnya rapi berubah menjadi tak teratur "Kau membuatku marah Sasuke_-kun_, kau harus merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sakit"

"Gawat aku membuatnya marah" Batin Sasuke ia menatap horor sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini. Dengan perlahan perempuan itu mulai keluar dari cermin milik Sasuke.

Setelah perempuan itu keluar dari cermin ia menatap Sasuke dengan seringai _psycho_ diwajahnya yang rusak menambah kesan mengerikan bagi sosok tersebut.

"Hm yang mana dulu ya, semuanya sangat bagus tapi aku ingin menambahkan sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu" Perempuan itu menatap badan Sasuke dengan pandangan lapar.

"Menjauh dariku iblis" Ucap Sasuke. Badannya mulai merapat ke dinding akibat Sakura yang terus mendekat padanya.

"Hm perut sudah, ah bagaimana jika punggungmu saja"

"Argh"

Sakura langsung mencakar punggung Sasuke dengan kukunya yang panjang mengakibat luka cakar yang sangat dalam serta darah yang mengucur deras dari luka tersebut.

"Hosh-hosh..., hentikan" Sasuke menatap perempuan dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang mulai berkunang-kunang akibat mulai kekurangan darah.

"Ah tidak bisa, selanjutnya aku ingin memeriksa organ dalammu apakah mereka berfungsi dengan baik" Perempuan itu mulai mengoyak kulit Sasuke dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam perut Sasuke.

"Argh hentikan" Pinta Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusahan menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari perutnya. Tentu saja usahanya tidak berhasil tenaganya sudah tersisa sedikit berbading terbalik dengan Sakura yang masih asik mengacak-ngacak isi perut Sasuke.

"Kau mempunyai organ yang bagus tapi－" Sakura dengan perlahan menarik lambung Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya "Dapatkah kau bertahan jika salah satu organmu hancur,_ hm_" Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menekan dengan kuat lambung Sasuke dengan tangannya tepat dihadapannya.

"_Jreess"_

"Argh"

Asam lambung mulai berceceran dilantai kamar mandi disertai bau yang menyengat akibat pecahnya salah satu organ penting manusia tersebut. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura meskipun pandangannya mulai kabur.

"_Ara ara kowai yo_, jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke_-kun_. Aku hanya mengujimu saja," Sakura mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke. Bau asam lambung yang berasal dari tangan Sakura tercium jelas di hidung Sasuke. Pipinya mulai terasa terbakar akibat reaksi kimia dari sisa asam lambung yang berasal dari tangan Sakura dengan kulit wajahnya.

Setelah puas mengelus pipi Sasuke, Sakura mulai memasukan tangannya kembali kedalam perut Sasuke dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk isinya "Selanjutnya, hm sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu" Ucap Sakura. Ia menarik tangannya beserta sebuah organ "Sepertinya ini hatimu Sasuke_-kun_"

"Kumohon hentikan" Lirih Sasuke ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang kabur "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja"

"Tidak bisa permintaan ditolak. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini kira-kira berapa ya. 100 hm tidak ,1000 tidak-tidak, ah ya hampir 10.000 ribu tahun yang lalu" Sakura menyeringai sadis ia melempar hati milik Sasuke ke lantai dengan cepat ia menginjak dan menghancurkan organ tersebut hingga cairan _empedu_ dari hati tersebut mengalir deras.

"Apakah ini akhir hidupku, mati secara mengenaskan. Seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan Naruto waktu itu" Batin Sasuke miris dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

BRAAKKK

"Sasuke kau didalam?" Teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Sasuke. Naruto terus memutar matanya mencari Sasuke tanpa sengaja ia menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah hancur.

"Urgh.. Hoeekkk"

Naruto POV

"Sasuke kau didalam" Teriakku. Mataku terus berputar mencari sosok sahabatku tersebut ia belum keluar sejak empat jam yang lalu tentu saja itu membuatku khawatir.

Hey sepertinya aku mengenal gaya rambut 'nyentrik' tersebut. Bukankah itu Sasuke, astaga tubuhnya sudah sangat hancur isi perutnya terburai. Disekujur tubuhnya banyak luka cakar. Ugh perutku sangat mual dan sungguh bau kamar mandi ini sangat busuk, darah dimana-mana dan dilantai kamar mandi banyak cairan berwarna kuning.

"Urgh... Hoeekkk" Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan ini semua.

"Kau mengangguku, dasar manusia bodoh. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sini" Ucap seorang perempuan bergaya _Ghotic Victoria_ lama berwarna hitam dengan renda merah dipinggiran bajunya.

"Jangan-jangan kau _Bloody Sakura_" Ucapku pelan. Jujur saja aku sungguh _syok_ dan takut pada sosok dihadapanku ini, dia sungguh mengerikan.

Naruto POV END

"Kau mengangguku, dasar manusia bodoh. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sini" Ucap Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bengis.

"Jangan-jangan kau _Bloody Sakura_" Ucap Naruto pelan. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Cih kau terlalu banyak tahu, bocah. Aku harus menutup mulutmu selamanya agar kau diam" Jawab Sakura. Dengan santai ia mulai mendekati Naruto. Ditangan kanannya sudah ada sabit panjang berwarna hitam.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan" Tanya Naruto panik. Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto.

"Tidurlah selama-lamanya"

"Jreesss"

_BRUUKKK_

Sakura langsung menghabisi nyawa Naruto dengan memotong kepalanya. Kepala kuning itu jatuh menggelinding didekat kaki Sakura dengan tatapan datar Sakura menendang kepala tersebut hingga menggelinding jauh didekat pojokan kamar mandi. Dengan santai ia membalikan badannya menuju cermin "Cih gara-gara bocah itu, aku kehilangan semangat untuk mendekorasi tubuh Sasuke_-kun_" Gumamnya sambil menatap tubuh Sasuke "Ah sudahlah, waktunya kembali. Jika aku telat _Onii-sama_ pasti akan memarahiku, suaranya membuat telingaku sakit. _Sayonara na_ Sasuke_-kun,_ sampai berjumpa di Neraka"

.

.

.

Owari {おわり}

.

.

.

_A/N : Holaa minna saya balik lagi dengan salah satu fic untuk BTC IV #tebar tomat dan ceri dimana. Untuk fic ini apakah sudah terasa'kah GOREnya? maklum saya baru kali ini nulis fic GORE jadi wajar aja gak memuaskan ditambah lagi bukannya mendengarkan lagu horor untuk mendapat feel dalam menulis malah saya putar di playlist lagunya ClariS - Drawing #ckckck author yang aneh. Oh ya hampir lupa ngucapin selamat untuk si ayam, Well OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU Sasu-nyan...,! semoga tambah ganteng terus, jangan PHPin Sakura kesian tuh sebagai laki-laki kau harus bertanggung jawab pada perasaan Sakura dan jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan sikap Tsundere terus yang kau tampakan bersikaplah manis pada Sakura, ya ampun kenapa jadi ajang curcol ya?. Oke-oke sebelum saya ditipuki berbagai macam benda dari reders. Tolong RnR ya Minna, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^_

_Happy Day Banjir TomatCeri IV_

_Fresh and Reddish like a Cherrytomato ~_

Jum'at | 25 July 2014 | 00.46 |


End file.
